Fables Vol 1
Fables is an ongoing comic book series by Bill Willingham published under DC's Vertigo imprint. The series features a menagerie of famous fairy tale characters and their adventures in the modern world of New York City. Fables is the recipient of the 2003 Eisner Award for Best New Series, and Best Serialized Story. | IssueList = Fables Vol 1 1.jpg| Fables Vol 1 2.jpg| Fables Vol 1 3.jpg| Fables Vol 1 4.jpg| Fables Vol 1 5.jpg| Fables Vol 1 6.jpg| Fables Vol 1 7.jpg| Fables Vol 1 8.jpg| Fables Vol 1 9.jpg| Fables Vol 1 10.jpg| Fables Vol 1 11.jpg| Fables Vol 1 12.jpg| Fables Vol 1 13.jpg| Fables Vol 1 14.jpg| Fables Vol 1 15.jpg| Fables Vol 1 16.jpg| Fables Vol 1 17.jpg| Fables Vol 1 18.jpg| Fables Vol 1 19.jpg| Fables Vol 1 20.jpg| Fables Vol 1 21.jpg| Fables Vol 1 22.jpg| Fables Vol 1 23.jpg| Fables Vol 1 24.jpg| Fables Vol 1 25.jpg| Fables Vol 1 26.jpg| Fables Vol 1 27.jpg| Fables Vol 1 28.jpg| Fables Vol 1 29.jpg| Fables Vol 1 30.jpg| Fables Vol 1 31.jpg| Fables Vol 1 32.jpg| Fables Vol 1 33.jpg| Fables Vol 1 34.jpg| Fables Vol 1 35.jpg| Fables Vol 1 36.jpg| Fables Vol 1 37.jpg| Fables Vol 1 38.jpg| Fables Vol 1 39.jpg| Fables Vol 1 40.jpg| Fables Vol 1 41.jpg| Fables Vol 1 42.jpg| Fables Vol 1 43.jpg| Fables Vol 1 44.jpg| Fables Vol 1 45.jpg| Fables Vol 1 46.jpg| Fables Vol 1 47.jpg| Fables Vol 1 48.jpg| Fables Vol 1 49.jpg| Fables Vol 1 50.jpg| Fables Vol 1 51.jpg| Fables Vol 1 52.jpg| Fables Vol 1 53.jpg| Fables Vol 1 54.jpg| Fables Vol 1 55.jpg| Fables Vol 1 56.jpg| Fables Vol 1 57.jpg| Fables Vol 1 58.jpg| Fables Vol 1 59.jpg| Fables Vol 1 60.jpg| Fables Vol 1 61.jpg| Fables Vol 1 62.jpg| Fables Vol 1 63.jpg| Fables Vol 1 64.jpg| Fables Vol 1 65.jpg| Fables Vol 1 66.jpg| Fables Vol 1 67.jpg| Fables Vol 1 68.jpg| Fables Vol 1 69.jpg| Fables Vol 1 70.jpg| Fables Vol 1 71.jpg| Fables Vol 1 72.jpg| Fables Vol 1 73.jpg| Fables Vol 1 74.jpg| Fables Vol 1 75.jpg| Fables Vol 1 76.jpg| Fables Vol 1 77.jpg| Fables Vol 1 78.jpg| Fables Vol 1 79.jpg| Fables Vol 1 80.jpg| Fables Vol 1 81.jpg| Fables Vol 1 82.jpg| Fables Vol 1 83.jpg| Fables Vol 1 84.jpg| Fables Vol 1 85.jpg| Fables Vol 1 86.jpg| Fables Vol 1 87.jpg| Fables Vol 1 88.jpg| Fables Vol 1 89.jpg| Fables Vol 1 90.jpg| Fables Vol 1 91.jpg| Fables Vol 1 92.jpg| Fables Vol 1 93.jpg| Fables Vol 1 94.jpg| Fables Vol 1 95.jpg| Fables Vol 1 96.jpg| Fables Vol 1 97.jpg| Fables Vol 1 98.jpg| Fables Vol 1 99.jpg| Fables Vol 1 100.jpg| Fables Vol 1 101.jpg| Fables Vol 1 102.jpg| Fables Vol 1 103.jpg| Fables Vol 1 104.jpg| Fables Vol 1 105.jpg| Fables Vol 1 106.jpg| Fables Vol 1 107.jpg| Fables Vol 1 108.jpg| Fables Vol 1 109.jpg| Fables Vol 1 110.jpg| Fables Vol 1 111.jpg| Fables Vol 1 112.jpg| Fables Vol 1 113.jpg| Fables Vol 1 114.jpg| Fables Vol 1 115.jpg| Fables Vol 1 116.jpg| Fables Vol 1 117.jpg| Fables Vol 1 118.jpg| Fables Vol 1 119.jpg| Fables Vol 1 120.jpg| Fables Vol 1 121.jpg| Fables Vol 1 122.jpg| Fables Vol 1 123.jpg| Fables Vol 1 124.jpg| Fables Vol 1 125.jpg| Fables Vol 1 126.jpg| Fables Vol 1 127.jpg| Fables Vol 1 128.jpg| Fables Vol 1 129.jpg| Fables Vol 1 130.jpg| Fables Vol 1 131.jpg| Fables Vol 1 132.jpg| Fables Vol 1 133.jpg| Fables Vol 1 134.jpg| Fables Vol 1 135.jpg| Fables Vol 1 136.jpg| Fables Vol 1 137.jpg| Fables Vol 1 138.jpg| Fables Vol 1 139.jpg| Fables Vol 1 140.jpg| | AnnualName1 = | AnnualYear1 = | SpecialName1 = | SpecialYear1 = 2003 | SpecialName2 = | SpecialYear2 = 2006 | SpecialName3 = | SpecialYear3 = 2006 | SpecialName4 = Novel | SpecialYear4 = 2009 | SpecialName5 = | SpecialYear5 = 2012 | TradePaperbackName1 = | TradePaperbackYear1 = 2002 | TradePaperbackISBN1 = 9781563899423 | TradePaperbackName2 = | TradePaperbackYear2 = 2002 | TradePaperbackISBN2 = 9781401200770 | TradePaperbackName3 = | TradePaperbackYear3 = 2004 | TradePaperbackISBN3 = 9781401202569 | TradePaperbackName4 = | TradePaperbackYear4 = 2005 | TradePaperbackISBN4 = 9781401202224 | TradePaperbackName5 = | TradePaperbackYear5 = 2005 | TradePaperbackISBN5 = 9781401204860 | TradePaperbackName6 = | TradePaperbackYear6 = 2005 | TradePaperbackISBN6 = 9781401205003 | TradePaperbackName7 = | TradePaperbackYear7 = 2006 | TradePaperbackISBN7 = 9781401210007 | TradePaperbackName8 = | TradePaperbackYear8 = 2006 | TradePaperbackISBN8 = 9781401210014 | TradePaperbackName9 = | TradePaperbackYear9 = 2007 | TradePaperbackISBN9 = 9781401213169 | TradePaperbackName10 = | TradePaperbackYear10 = 2008 | TradePaperbackISBN10 = 9781401216863 | TradePaperbackName11 = | TradePaperbackYear11 = 2008 | TradePaperbackISBN11 = 9781401219130 | TradePaperbackName12 = | TradePaperbackYear12 = 2009 | TradePaperbackISBN12 = 9781401223168 | TradePaperbackName13 = | TradePaperbackYear13 = 2010 | TradePaperbackISBN13 = 9781401225728 | TradePaperbackName14 = | TradePaperbackYear14 = 2010 | TradePaperbackISBN14 = 9781401228804 | TradePaperbackName15 = | TradePaperbackYear15 = 2011 | TradePaperbackISBN15 = 9781401230005 | TradePaperbackName16 = | TradePaperbackYear16 = 2011 | TradePaperbackISBN16 = 9781401233068 | TradePaperbackName17 = | TradePaperbackYear17 = 2012 | TradePaperbackISBN17 = | TradePaperbackName18 = | TradePaperbackYear18 = 2013 | TradePaperbackISBN18 = | TradePaperbackName19 = | TradePaperbackYear19 = 2013 | TradePaperbackISBN19 = | TradePaperbackName20 = | TradePaperbackYear20 = 2014 | TradePaperbackISBN20 = | SeeAlso = }}